


A Flicker of Light

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within The Shadows [55]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, LinkedUniverse, Some death, kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: Ravio threw some more sticks on to the fire sighing as he looked around, Acidic had wandered off not too long ago, but Ravio couldn’t help but feel unsettled being here alone. The whole town just didn’t feel…right. From the decaying blasted buildings to the lack of life in every direction for as far as the eye could see, this just wasn’t right.Now don’t get him wrong, he was certainly no stranger to decaying landscapes and torn down towns, but this was unlike anything he had ever witnessed before. What happened here? What had Acidic done? And why?
Series: Within The Shadows [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1330370
Kudos: 33





	A Flicker of Light

Ravio threw some more sticks on to the fire sighing as he looked around, Acidic had wandered off not too long ago, but Ravio couldn’t help but feel unsettled being here alone. The whole town just didn’t feel…right. From the decaying blasted buildings to the lack of life in every direction for as far as the eye could see, this just wasn’t right. 

Now don’t get him wrong, he was certainly no stranger to decaying landscapes and torn down towns, but this was unlike anything he had ever witnessed before. What happened here? What had Acidic done? And why?

He shook his head looking around, the walls of buildings were melted, rotted, unable to hold up the roofs allowing them to cave in. There were bones littering the ground, skulls half melted or cracked, limbs splayed all over the place. He knew Acidic was a true and all…but this…there had to be a reason-

A flash of blue caught his eye. Ravio whipped around searching for it, “Hello?” He called out. There was no response. 

He sighed and turned back to the fire. He was just imagining things-there it was again! He jumped to his feet going to follow it. A small blue flicker was there and it began leading him. Well…he’s done weirder, he shrugged following behind it. 

As they passed what appeared to be a town hall of sorts, the flicker paused and formed odd transparent silhouettes, many people gathered at the door, appearing enraged. They were frozen in time, an angry mob, clutched tightly in their fists household items turned into weapons, the leader of the mob banging his fist on the door.

But just as it appeared it was gone, shrinking back to the small floating flame and continuing forward, taking a turn down a lonely and overgrown path. It led him up a hill to a singular house standing in a barren clearing. “What-?” he whispered softly confused. 

It froze in front of the door before morphing and taking form once more, the angry mob now here and looking more blood crazed. He rushed over and peaked into the window. There was an elderly lady standing on the other side of the door trying to hold them at bay, her faced surprisingly calm, why was she so-

Then he saw it. 

Across the room, a tiny child stood there, tears rolling down his face, immortalized by the frozen state of the scene, his fear and panic clear. Acidic. Ravio quickly went through the back door and made his way to the child, kneeling down and reaching out to touch him, worried. But just as his fingers graced the silhouette, it disappeared and the scene shifted.

The door was now open. The leader of the mob was inside, was standing over the woman, knife poised and about to stab. 

“No!” Ravio screamed rushing over but just as he got between them they disappeared once more and like that the mob was gone. The dead body of the woman laid there on the floor.

“Tragic, isn’t it,” a soft voice whispered. 

Ravio turned, not realizing he had started crying, there before him stood the woman floating there, merely a spirit. She was a pale blue, slightly transparent, and appearance rather haggard. However, that did not seem to affect her, as her smile brightened the room. She looked down at him and offered a hand. He accepted it nervously, cold dead skin touching his own as she pulled him to his feet before letting go.

“Thank you for taking care of my baby,” She said, “I never thought he would find someone again,”

“Well…we found him,” He joked weakly, wiping his eyes.

She chuckled lowly, “Yes, I suppose you did.”

“So you raised him?”

“Yes only for thirty years though,” she nodded sadly, “My name is Abigail.”

“Ravio,” he nodded refering to himself. 

She smiled, “Yes I know. Come, we should return to the fire before I enrobe you in history.”

He nodded following behind her.

…

Acidic sighed kicking a lose stone as he wandered through the forest. He felt bad for leaving Ravio there by himself, but he just had to get away. He thought he was ready-he should have been ready, it’s been thousands of years-but he still couldn’t handle it. He couldn’t bear to see the house, the town, his wrath-

He shook his head and flopped down to his knees hiding his face in his hands. Why couldn’t he do this?! 

He jumped as he heard footsteps. Damn it! Did Conqueror and Stygian seriously find them?! He knew the former knew about this place, obviously he had mocked him about it enough-but to follow them all the way out here? 

Acidic quickly got to his feet and looked around frantically. The temperature around the area had dropped-or perhaps it was just him-either way his skin was frozen. It hurt to move his fingers. He took a few steps forward shivering, trying to keep as quiet as possible. More footsteps-behind him!

He whipped around and a small scream escaped his throat as he fell down and frantically scrambled away till his back hit a tree. 

There stood a white dog. It was kinda big, but certainly not as big as either of the beast forms taken by Twilight or Savage…just a normal dog? In the middle of the woods…following him…

“Uhhh, shoo, go away-!” he hissed waving his arms.

It stood there starring at him blankly. He starred back, red eyes flaring. The dog then circled around and laid down, closing it’s eyes and waiting.

“What do you want?” he asked skeptically standing back up and back away. As soon as he stood up the dog did as well.

He stepped back.

It stepped forward.

Acidic was so confused. “Why are you following me?” He demanded.

It looked up at him with warm blue eyes-just like mama’s-No! He shook his head, that’s not possible. She didn’t use magic-least not anymore-she’s dead.

“What do you want?!” He cried growing more desperate.

It stood there stark still, no aggression or hesitation at his tone.

“You’re not real-this isn’t happening!” He shouted before turning and running.

Like a coward-

Like he always did.

Conqueror’s voice ringing through his head, “Just keep running Acidic, maybe one day you’ll finally reach the edge and plummet off.”

He squeezed his eyes shut and just kept running. It’s all he could do.

…

“When I found Acidic he appeared to be around five years old, and instantly I knew something was…odd about him,” She began with a smile, “But it didn’t bother me-I had dabbled a tiny bit in magic when I was younger so I could definitely sense something. And as I was unable to bear children of my own, I considered him a blessing from the goddess, taking him in at once.”

Ravio nodded giving her his full attention.

“I raised him in secret for many years-over that time period quickly realizing he never aged-at first I just thought he was a late bloomer,” She chuckled lightly, “But after five years had passed and he still appeared them same, I knew it was something else. That he was something else. I had always found the mark on his hand strange, but never truly questioned it until that point. But even then, I just knew my baby was special, that was all.”

“I kept him close by, the house was surrounded by plenty of forest so there was still room for him to run about and play without being seen by others in the town. However, despite this-one day he came home with a boy, just a year or so younger than him in appearance. I cannot explain to you how terrified I was. He came home with a strange little boy with braided hair with beads in it and purple eyes. He was so lively but goodness me refused to dirty himself. His older brother would come by often and we’d have tea. A rather quiet, modest man he was, but the poor thing, he looked so mangled and rough around the edges all the time.” 

Ravio smiled realizing who she was talking about. 

“They told me what Aspen was and how I could care for him,” she nodded before turning sadder, “But then…the people of the village learned of Aspen and they realized he didn’t age-their thoughts turned violent-I couldn’t stop them-,”

“I’m so sorry,” He whispered looking down sadly.

“No-no….I am just happy he lived, even though he became-that…” she sighed sadly looking down. 

“I see, well, he’s really nice, once you get to know him and once he trusts you.”

“Yes,” she nodded, “he’s my baby. Though he goes by Acidic now,”

“So his name was Aspen?” Ravio asked clarifying.

“Yes, after the grove of Aspen trees I found him in.”

Ravio smiled and nodded, the named suited him, but Acidic suited him as well.

“Now if you will excuse me, I must go,” She sighed.

“Are you not going to stay and see him?”

Her smile waned slightly and she looked down, “Maybe one day-but not this day.”

He nodded and her spirit faded away.

… 

Acidic finally collapsed exhausted from running. He knew he wasn’t the most fit-but this was ridiculous. He panted greedily inhaling air. It was just cause they were in the mountains that’s all-he wasn’t weak-

A low bark interrupted his thoughts and he screamed and turned. “Why are you still here?!” he screamed at the dog who still didn’t flinch or move.

“Just-just go away!” he yelled scooting back eyes watering.

It came over and he scrambled back more, “No-! Just stop! Just leave!” tears started streaming down his face only to be licked off by the dog. 

“What are you-?”

It then flopped down on his lap and laid there.

“Why? What do you want?” he sobbed shaking his head, “I don’t get it-!”

The dog rolled over and nuzzled him yipping and trying to get him to calm down as it noticed the tree behind them starting to sizzle and melt. Acidic noticed his powers reacting and panicked thinking he was about to hurt the dog who simply laid there calmly, unscathed.

“You….it doesn’t hurt you…” he whispered amazed.

She barked in response.

…

“Still can’t believe you found a dog out here,” Ravio said shaking his head, “Where’d you even get it?”

“Her, where did I get her,” Acidic corrected, “and well…she found me. Didn’t you girl,” he cooed softly to her and she barked in response.

Ravio smiled at his obvious joy at having an animal, he had always seen how jealous Acidic was of Sheerow and Atlas, though they were birds-

Ravio paused and turned thinking he had seen something, was Abigail back?

“Bunny?” Acidic asked stopping as well.

“Oh, you go on ahead, just gonna check something real quick,” he said smiling. 

Acidic shrugged and continued on, as Ravio walked over to the area he thought he saw something only to find a carved-up tree. “What the-?” he whispered confused before taking a step back and realizing it was words.

‘Run run little merchant man

Run away as fast as you can

The Blue Jay is here but the Rabbit is not

I guess it’s more dangerous than you thought’

His breathing sped up and he looked around frantically only to find empty forest, but this was freshly carved- “Acidic we’re leaving now!!” Ravio screamed.


End file.
